The life I've left behind
by Seraphim Doan
Summary: Ranma 1/2 cross. Oh/Ah! My Goddess Very Old story of mine. Didn't touch it for a long time so there's grammar prob. every where. Some how people liked it even with the grammar prob. is still a mystery to me. Currently revising this fanfic (for grammar).
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Aaron Doan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ not mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Start at: December 7, 1999  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
  
  
The life I've left behind…  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The day was beautiful as the bird chirps a letter has  
  
arrived. Ranma sat on a bench in a park he didn't  
  
expect this. The letter was from an old friend that  
  
he met years ago. The bees fly everywhere as the  
  
roses blossom full bloom. You could even smell the  
  
roses on the summer breezes. The scent was unique  
  
and intoxicating. A small spider climb down on top  
  
of Ranma right arm.  
  
Ranma had recalled that spiders was peculiar  
  
creature they spend days making it trap…a web.  
  
For the spider it was a trap to trap its prey for food,  
  
but for the person eyes or Ranma it was a master  
  
piece of art Ranma then move his left arm to his  
  
right arm and then motion the spider to go on his  
  
left hand.  
  
The spider then scurry away form his right arm  
  
toward Ranma left hand. Ranma then carefully  
  
speculate the small spider. The spider was a  
  
common one, probably a garden spider it was  
  
white with a red square on it bottom. The spider  
  
had eight leg of course and it has lots of eyes  
  
small ones like very small droplet of water.  
  
Ranma was staring at the spider for a little  
  
while admiring it beauty… the beauty in  
  
nature. The spider then jump off Ranma left  
  
hand. Ranma instantly move his right hand  
  
to break the spider falls.  
  
To Ranma amazement the spider was dangle in mid air  
  
inches away from Ranma right hand. Ranma move  
  
close to see that there was a string like tread  
  
hanging form it butt to break it fall the spider then  
  
crawl down toward Ranma right hand and then it  
  
walk down Ranma legs, on the bench and then  
  
toward the grass.  
  
Looking back at the letter Ranma smile bitterly and was a little sadden. He remembers her. Yes he did along time ago. Even if he had just lived in this world for one year it liked years past by. He could retain what his past had done in this world this world was as much as home like others.  
  
He could still remember the thing that this Ranma had done in this world as if it was himself. It was just like that TV show that shows in the United States. What was that show called again? Ah…yes, it was called 'Slider'. The show was about a boy that travels to parallel worlds just like earth but a little differ.  
  
Ranma chuckles ironically, of all the people in the whole world god had to pick him. He didn't ask for the Destiny Ring, it ask him. He laugh at first about the whole traveling parallel world but not until the elder of that world gave it to him and now he was stuck between a rock and a very hard place.  
  
Every missions that the Destiny Ring sent him was either about something about his past or a lesson if life. Ranma never that life has so many lessons to learn and so little time to learn them all.  
  
Ranma came out of his trance when a bird flew down about five feet from him.  
  
Ranma smiles and remember how he met the girl in this letter.  
  
*****************************  
  
(Flash-Back)  
  
Ranma was young and he was sixteen. Heh, the world was his playground he could do anything. Ranma smiles as he jumps on to his motorcycle. This was his world he thought to himself as he grinned.  
  
Ranma whoosh down the street with his motorcycle roaring into life letting everybody knows of his present. He was racing at a high speed as the wind rush toward his hair he loved it. That what caught his attention when he brought this motorcycle.  
  
Ranma was walking down the street as he passes a junkyard there was an old man that was sitting on a stool with a hat to cover the hot sun. His face was wrinkles probably from exposure of the sun. His face was old but he looks as if he was older.  
  
His mother Nodoka always told him to be nice to the elder. Ranma smile his mother was the greatest mother in the whole world he decided to follows her advice.  
  
"Good morning sir." Said Ranma respectfully.  
  
"Ah, good morning young one would you care to buy this motorcycle?" The old man asked as he pulls out a sheet that was covering something under the sheet was a motorcycle it wasn't in the best condition but it was a beaut to Ranma.  
  
The motorcycle was in a poor condition it had a rusty old engine and everything including the chrome plate but the wheels and the leather seat was worn out. Several cuts and probably cigarette burn was on the leather seat. The chrome plate steel had scratches indicating that the motorcycle had been used.  
  
Ranma didn't know what it was but the motorcycle had captures his heart.  
  
  
  
Some people could say that it was just a junk but in Ranma eyes it was beautiful. He didn't know how he got interest by a motorcycles he never liked cars or any transportation but this in front of him was beautiful.  
  
"She can't run any more but if you could fix it she'll run." Said the old man in a proud voice.  
  
"H-how m-much?" Ranma as he was unsure why his voice had suddenly became shaky all of a sudden.  
  
"Well, since you're a nice young boy it'll be 2500 yens." The old man said.  
  
"2500 yens? I'll take it!" said Ranma. 2500 yens were about 25 dollars in America I think.  
  
5 days had past as Ranma had fixes his motorcycle into beautiful one. Ranma had the tired remove and most of the engine.  
  
The motorcycle was now as new as it was just brought right from a car company.  
  
Nodoka was proud of her son. Ranma had finally found a hobby other than Martial Art. But she still wanted Ranma to have a girl friend at least.  
  
***************  
  
Ranma stop thinking as he heard cars honking as he looks Ranma could see that he was about to hit a girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

+++++  
  
+ +  
  
+ +  
  
+___+  
  
| |  
  
______________|_____|  
  
/ \  
  
/ Saber Omega \  
  
| | ____  
  
|Life_I've_left_behind_chp.2| |(0)(0)|  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
BY: Anh Doan/Sick Minded/Anthony/Aaron/Seraphim  
  
Sick Minded:  
  
I own shit in this story. Ranma ½ is not even mine. The only thing I own is my creativity which no one can take it away unless it's drugs or something. The house picture is one of the things I own. I think I got bored or something. The people that help me are all faked. I brain wash them into helping me -_^ or threaten to change their car tire to firestone. (It's a joke so laugh or something) I have a ten pounds dinosaur (that's a joke too). Urd is cute and sexy (that's not a joke). Anyway, I'mma go and send this to my pre-readers. Damn, well I'll send it to Alex then since the other is still pre-reading I think. I kindna over did it. ^_^;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Ranma tried to break as his motorcycle made shrieking sounds. His heart stop for a second, he was going to hit that girl. Ranma jerk the motorcycle that made the motorcycle do a curve bending the motorcycle in the left, then the motorcycle stop right in front of the girl seemly mere inches from her.  
  
Ranma got off of the motorcycle right away and toward the girl aiding her as she try to stand up.  
  
"Are you are right?" Ranma asked as he carefully looks at the girl with speculative eyes. The girl was actually a beautiful grown woman. The woman had a serene look to her with blue eyes and blue hair a European or American look. Her attire was pretty elegant with long flowing hair and soft tend lips…  
  
"Um…yeah are you alright?" The woman asked him.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Asked Ranma.  
  
"You seem to dazed out." The woman replied.  
  
Realizing that he was caught staring Ranma started to blush. Ranma then help the woman up her feet but when she was about to stand up the woman yelp indicating that she had sprain her leg.  
  
"So are you sure you're okay?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I guess not," said the woman as she gave a smile.  
  
"Do you live around here?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, the temple up there…" said the woman as she pointed to a small temple on top of a hill the temple look old and unused. There was something about it made Ranma think. He didn't know why but there is a feeling, a gut sort of feeling, not a bad feeling but something along the line of a past. Giving the girl a smile he helps her up his motorcycle.  
  
"I'll take you home," said Ranma before the woman can say anything his bike roar to life and dash to the direction the woman previously pointed to.  
  
"So…what do you do for a living?" Ranma asked as he tried to start a conversation with the beautiful blonde woman.  
  
"Oh, I stay home and work around the house while my sisters go to school," replied the woman.  
  
Ranma could feel the woman warm breath. She was too nice, beautiful and nice are both a dangerous combination especially around a bad neighborhood. She was probably a good kid with the way she talk she could be the nicest person he have ever met! Well, next to his mother of course.  
  
"What about you?" The woman asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, me?" Ranma was caught off guard when he was contemplating about the woman.  
  
"Yes," said the woman.  
  
"Oh, school and playing hooky," said Ranma with a grin and his joking attitude.  
  
"Oh my!" The woman finally remembers that she was suppose to make dinner but didn't buy anything to make dinner with.  
  
"What? What happen?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I have forgotten to so foods for dinner," said the woman.  
  
"Oh? Don't worry I know a store close by."  
  
***********************  
  
Ranma drive up to one of the store that he sees every morning when he passes by this street. The store or market is close by the way to her house. Plus, the fact that he had been to this market three or more times a week to buy things to make dinner. The foods are fresh and the fish are right out of the tank when you choose one.  
  
The owner of the store was a woman, named Nakigo. That knows his mother well. In fact, his mother was trying to teach him how to cook so dishes, he follow his mother to this store where she normally buys her foods here. A funny thing was that he did learn how to cook on the road with his pop to survive, but he never sees it as an art.  
  
The art about cooking was to make it pretty and yummy to eat. Ranma didn't care much for the pretty looking parts since it was a waste of time and he know that yummy is way better then pretty looking. For instance like Kodachi, her foods look normal and pretty looking but one bite and it turn out to be poisonous. *Sudder* Ranma could feel that experience when he first took a bite of Kodachi foods.  
  
Mentally shaking his head left to right out of his contemplation. Ranma step out of his motorcycle and gave his hand out for her to take seeing that she had taken his hand Ranma then help her out of motorcycle and to the store.  
  
********************  
  
(Later On)  
  
"I'm surprise that you could cook," said the blonde woman.  
  
"Life on the road with pop isn't easy. It was either cooks your own foods or risk eating what he's making. Most of his foods are burn or bad or a combination of both."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, luckily I've settle down with my mother for a while. My pop is still trying to get me to go on training. *Chuckles* He's pretty persuasive, in a dumb kindna way I guess. You?"  
  
"Oh, my little sister is into mechanical and my older sister like to drink a lot," replied the blonde woman.  
  
"Heh, at least you didn't have a harsh life." Ranma gave a smile after he made the remark.  
  
"Weeeeeell, not exactly but yeah to put things together not really."  
  
"Well, see ya. Oh, if you need any help in cooking I'll help ya."  
  
"I would like that and to thank you for taking me to the market today. How about coming tomorrow? To have dinner with me and my sisters."  
  
"Really? Thanks. I'll be on time."  
  
****************************  
  
Ranma smiles as he parks his motorcycle up his house and walk toward the front door. The house was fairly big. Well, okay, so big was an understatement. The house was huge as a middle class house should be. Just like the Tendo although bigger with a dojo and a back yard. There's a little koi pond in the back front yard.  
  
A garden of flowers and roses that stretches and align with the fence in the back yard blue, red, yellow—you name it and there are a color roses or flower with that color of your choosing. Lovely garden, in fact with the back yard so well kept Ranma himself was curious to how his mother have the time to do all these chores and house business and still find time to keep the back yard so well kept.  
  
Sweet nectar of the roses can be smell and every morning Ranma wake himself up to find the smell of roses and the Emi singing. Emi was Ranma little bird that he found when he was little.  
  
To Ranma he just sees it as his home since he had little knowledge about money or how to estimate the value of the estate. He didn't even ask his mother. Maybe, it was because life was so good to live when he have nothing to worry about. Maybe.  
  
Walking up the door he stops and tries to look for his key. Putting his hand in his pocket Ranma then pull out a set of key. Choosing carefully he picked the yellow-golden one and open the door.  
  
******************************  
  
Nodoka was doing her usual routine. Which include waking up, making breakfast, go to the dojo and practice the art, having a nice warm bath, walk in the park, talk to her friends and go with them to shoo, go to the super market to get ready for lunch and dinner, and clean up the house after that. Plus some time in between all of that chores or routine is a nice break. (Mostly books that Nodoka loves to read)  
  
Hearing keys jingle, Nodoka walk toward the front door.  
  
"Ranma," said Nodoka. She was surprise that her son Ranma had come home a bit late.  
  
"Oh, sorry mother." Ranma replied respectfully since she, his mother is the only parent he respected out of the two (which means Genma, he didn't have any respect for Genma). But hey what would you expect if you went through what Ranma had, during the training trip, plus the fact that Genma wasn't a good father. Meaning Genma didn't know much about disciplining Ranma or Ranma education.  
  
Surprisingly Ranma had been in school for one year now and it work out fine. Well, not fine but he had been trying hard enough and gotten C's in his first report card (not surprisingly Ranma had ace PE) and then gradually his grades went up. Ranma seem to show some interest in computer and home etc. With this Nodoka was convinced that Ranma is smart and wanted to utilize this for Ranma sake.  
  
"I'm sorry mother. It was a bit late albeit something had come up during the way home. In truth it was my fault."  
  
"Oh?" It was more surprising that Ranma language too had change during a year. His language had greatly improved although there were some of the old habit words or lines he would occasionally slip. Nodoka didn't mind much just as long as Ranma was himself and that he didn't change for her sake.  
  
"Yeah," Ranma replied sheepishly.  
  
"Was it a girl?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Ranma out of the blue without even thinking of what he had just said or what the outcome with this little confirmation would do.  
  
"Really?" Nodoka said it in a surprise tone of voice. She always wanted Ranma to have a girlfriend or meet a girl someday (someday soon). Beside that she wanted grandchildren. She always joked about it, asking Ranma or slipping lines during her chat with her son about women. This was a bit surprising plus this had caught her attention.  
  
"Let's go to the living room and talk dear."  
  
Ranma, knowing too well what his mother is doing, he'll try a tactic so that he would save himself the embarrassment.  
  
"Mom how bout we eat and—"  
  
"Not now dear, let's talk about this girl first…."  
  
*****************************  
  
Now Nodoka, she, mother of Ranma, and the wife of Genma, can tell if or if not Ranma is lying or just trying to avoid certain area. After hearing the event that unfolds between Ranma and the girl Ranma had met Nodoka knew that he was avoiding or skipping certain part of the story. In doing so was a mistake (well at least for Ranma that is), it had gave Nodoka imagination a chance to make up something to fit in with the certain avoided area (gaps) in Ranma story. With this mistake of Ranma Nodoka concluded that Ranma and this girl are in love.  
  
Seeing this Nodoka brain was working hard. Planning to try to catch or see this mysterious woman that have caught her son heart plus day dreaming a long the side, mainly grandchildren is in her mysterious and complex mind of her. With her unpredictable behavior she'll just even go to the extreme and try to stalk Ranma to this woman if needed that is…  
  
"Okay, let's go and eat," said Nodoka.  
  
Okay, for Ranma this was weird. Nodoka usually ask lots of questions about him meeting a girl. Like what the girl look like, act, etc… Well, she did ask some questions but she's the type of person that ask the entire nook and cranky, every single detail, even details that he too do not know what so useful of the knowledge of knowing it. She's planning something, that's what Ranma thought.  
  
*************************  
  
(Ranma Room, midnight)  
  
Ranma room was large to say at least the wall was hung with posters and stuff of martial arts (not surprisingly). On his bed was he, Ranma. Twisting and turning sweats was visible as a drop of sweat slide down his face. His face was wrinkle as if he was in pain.  
  
Ranma woke up doing a sit up to be exact. Looking left and rights he then clasps his hand together and then moves it up to his hair as if his hand were like a comb. Giving out a long puff of air he then exhale and inhale.  
  
The same dreams again. When he was little he had this dreams but of all time it had to turn up now. The dream—no nightmare had haunted him constantly when he was little and stopped when he hit age 10. Now it's back again. It all started when his stupid father took him on a training trip to that shaolin temple…  
  
***************************  
  
Ranma is reminiscing on his past  
  
(Several year ago on a training trip toward a famous and mysterious Tibet shaolin temple.)  
  
"Father where are we going?" Said the little Ranma as he looks up to his father face expecting an answer. Ranma never like to go to any training trip since it usually gives painfully memory like the neko-ken training trip and such.  
  
"Hush boy, we're going to an ancient shaolin temple," said the fat man.  
  
"Boy, listen hear. You have to be accepted in this temple as one of the student of Shaolin-"  
  
"-But!"  
  
"No but! The art is originated at Shaolin! All eastern art was originated centuries ago from shaolin temple and the art of shaolin is one of the top best 10 in the whole world!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. The reason why Shaolin isn't famous as centuries ago is that some of the arts was either lost or no one was dedicated enough in the art to succeed into the more complex katas and moves in the Shaolin art. Many of the early martial arts school was branch off of the shaolin art. Then soon after that other school branch off of the school that was branch off of shaolin. Either way some of the students of Shaolin Temple have created their arts and move on to make other arts. No more questions! Follow me."  
  
The man namely Ranma father goes by the name of Genma was fairly fat with little to nothing hair, a sign of going to be bald, bald as in bald with no hair what so ever (not bald spot either). Also this is a sign of old and dude to way of Genma habit of consuming large amount of foods and little exercise (it didn't help much for his figure) it is an indication of a fat man that will one day lose all hair and die of a heart attack (unless he get a bypass) or a stroke.  
  
Finally after 100 miles of walking and 1000 steps up the stair that was on the mountain leading up to a temple on top of a mountain not to mention swimming all the way from Japan to China they have finally arrive at the temple.  
  
1 The temple was huge bigger than a football field. The two gates door was big made out of either red wood or oak. Two statues made out of marble that look like lion stands out side of the double doors and above the door was a Chinese's design roof. Holding the roof was two well-built round bars made out of red oak. The walls that guarded the temple too, were huge while an oriental ancient design of the temple has lasted centuries and with the well-kept temple and from the look of it. The temple still has a few more centuries before it died or the bolts of the double door corrode away or other natural disaster would damage and break away the foundation of the temple.  
  
2  
  
3 Heck with the design that lasted so long people would wonder if it would last longer than the pyramid of Egypt.  
  
Looking up at the temple with a mischievous smile Genma and his son walk up toward the temple front entrance. Genma was greeted by one of the two monks that were guarding the entrance.  
  
"Hello stranger, my name is Sway Lai Quan. This is a sacred temple you may only come here for enlightenment," said Sway.  
  
"Hello, I am Genma and this is my boy Ranma. We're here to train and we want to learn about the shoalin arts."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Author notes: Damnit it took long eh? I started chapter 2 of this story from December 7, 1999 (it was also the date I started chp. 1 and finish chp. 1 too) and now December 27, 2000 close to 2001. Cool eh? Well actually the pace of the story is slow. Guess I was lazy and school and stuff… I'll get a thank you list page on my site soon.  
  
  
  
Well here's my thank you LIST:  
  
Ronald Chan & James Merritt = for kicking my ass into gear  
  
DarkShujinko = for reminding me today and his opinion on how my website is too damn slow because all of the damn graphics. I think I'll keep my old and my new site for people who have dsl, cable, t1, and t3.  
  
Alex Raven = for reading it. Damn he knows who the girl in this story is. It was supposed to be a surprise oh well back to the drawing board…  
  
INFO ON SITE: I think I'll relocate my site somewhere else. Oh and my new site ain't finish. Thinking of buying .nu. It's waaay cheaper then .com plus there's a $1000 for a lifetime .nu with a fairly large amount of page. Read about it and it said that it could take away the account for no reason at all. So dunno maybe I'll take DarkShujinko advice and get tripod. I'm out of cash right now for a domain name. Anyway any1 know anything about MARCROMEDIA software? Or Adobe paint shop? Cause it'll be a waste of software with how much it cost (although it didn't cost me a penny getting em. *wink wink* and all without knowing how to how it. I have a good amount of knowledge of em though. 


	3. Chapter 3

THE LIFE I'VE LEFT BEHIND…  
  
BY SERAPHIM DOAN  
  
Chapter 3  
  
DISCLAIMER: There's no statement in here from moi that says that to tu that I own these characters. Te la wa ta ta li ta li wa ta.  
  
Created: September 20, 2001  
  
Amatherasu: "It has begun…"  
  
Thor: "HOW?! I thought that all gods that die must returned back to the universe as energy. As all thing are created by energy-merely frozen energy that needed to be return!"  
  
Amatherasu: "I'm surprise that you would say that. After all I've seen god where peoples have love very much. Where they would build temples for the god and there were only about a few dozen civilization have created the temple of resurrection for gods."  
  
(Thor noticed Feya was unmoving standing there still unblinking)  
  
Thor: "What's the matter? Can't you talk at all?"  
  
Feya: "T-this will bring Chaos! There are many gods out there that die! Especially the old god! They are too powerful. How are we supposed to figure out what god it is-for that matter, is it evil or not? A meeting will surely be held… I hope Kami-sama make the right choice."  
  
Thor: "This is an ancient god so I think we won't figure it out until it show itself."  
  
(Behind one of the pillar was a Nymph. Listening on the conversation)  
  
Naydine: "Fool, people would not build temple of resurrection for an evil god. They build them for gods that are worthy albeit there's always a fool demon that tried to resurrect an evil one for the gain of power."  
  
*******************  
  
Sway, the monk that greeted them and whispered to the other monk (that was also currently guarding the Shaolin temple) with his right hand covering his mouth. So only the other monk could hear.  
  
Ranma waited in anticipation for he was going to learn another art and this art was praise by his father! Ranma father hardly praises anything nor had he praises Ranma (his own son). Ranma being just a boy had only known one thing. That he was just a red ball that bounces from place to place following in his father directions. Ranma was just a boy that had complete trust toward his father for Genma taught him morals and values.  
  
The one thing that had stuck and had profoundly affected him was when Genma gave the reason why he had to learn the art. The art was design to protect ones self, the ones he love, and the ones that couldn't take care of themselves.  
  
Ranma was often traveling during the road so he had hardly any friends. His peers were not like him. Ranma was too mature for his age. The life of traveling on the road taught, molded, and created Ranma as he is now. So Ranma was friendless on his spared time he would try to find a book to read and also tried to hide it from his father.  
  
His father was a strict man. There was one thing his father wishes and that was to wish his son, Ranma, to be the best of the art. To make sure that he had done something worthwhile for he never did anything important in life. Genma himself had neglected education Genma over looked the power of it. Believing that all Ranma needed to be the best and to succeed in life was martial arts and survival instinct on the road.  
  
Genma methods of training were harsh and the reason was that Genma had Happosai as a master.  
  
Ranma was accepted into the school with about 6 months Ranma finish Tak-ba- la-han and was rewarded a dragon and a tiger rings. Tattoo because he was too young to get it by method of burning the dragon and tiger on his two arms.  
  
After celebration Genma snuck Ranma out of the Shaolin with a scroll that he had stole.  
  
Genma, being neglected in education didn't know what the scroll was saying. So he gives up and tosses it along the way to Japan. Ranma took it as for something to reads.  
  
Reading it was hard. Ranma had to first deciphering from ancient Chinese characters and then trying to piece together the poem. The scroll was weird more like a religion about goddesses, angels, and devils. How Adam had first met Lilith a fight brought down the relationship and Eve was created. Lilith then became something call a succubus. Then it goes on explaining the world. Pandora Box and the butterfly symbolizing hope. How the gods died in some Armageddon and some of the god survived. Then there were two symbols on the scroll a dark one called Osah and the light one called the Sha Ka.  
  
Ranma touch both and both were now flashing on the palm of his hands. Ranma was about to shriek when it vanished he didn't have to.  
  
That day heaven was in chaos while rejoice were found in many of those that wanted their long lost god back. The winds have gotten violence. The thunders and lightning dance and swirl around the Sahara desert. All animals have stopped for a moment as if to pay respect and then went on with their business when this show of Mother Nature has ended.  
  
************  
  
It's funny how things from the past can catch up to you when it seems that you have forgotten it. Even for a short period of time. It is as if there's a loophole in our timeline where the past would meet the present and where the future will repeat the past.  
  
Ranma for the matter have forgotten about the little event when he encountered the scroll from the Shaolin temple.  
  
After a while he dated the lovely young woman that he encounter during his speed rush. After a while he then met the woman young sister and then fell in love with both of them.  
  
"Hick. Hickup, uhh…"  
  
"What's the maatter?"  
  
"N-nothing hick nothing at at all."  
  
"It d-d-doesn't s-ssseem slike nothing…"  
  
"Hick not…"  
  
"It hick helps to stalk a-about it."  
  
"Only if I hick get to hear your side of the story afterward," Said Ranma as he turned to see a woman in platinum hair.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, have yooou ever fallen in love with twoo-hickup-people?  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Aaa-at the hick same time?"  
  
" hick No…"  
  
"Well I hick did," Ranma replied.  
  
"P-p-pretty pathetic hick i-i-if you tell me."  
  
"Heh, if you hick know them and what they like you wouldn't be say-hick-ing that."  
  
"Wwwhat maaake them sooo special that yooou can't choooose but must have hick both?"  
  
"Well one hick-thing is that they are like g-goddesses or hick angels that heaven hick is missing. One is beautiful, hick kind, caring, and hick can cook anything. The other one hick is cute, smart, fun, hick and a wiz in mechanic."  
  
"Okaay…"  
  
"No you don't get it. They ARE angels they're everything. They're to perfect. I mean anyone would be blessed to have them." Ranma voice was clear now and his face was stern as he looked into the other woman eyes.  
  
"Sssssssseeeeeem like a hick tuffy."  
  
"Yea, well worst of all they're both sister!"  
  
"Hmm maaybe Cuuupid caan dooo something about it."  
  
"Ha! Bwhahaha, C-cupid? Bah, h-he ain't nothing but the-the devil."  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Author Note: Okay so it's short big deal. Anyway it's vacation and my telephone line is down. Heh, AND I'm using netzero but since it's down I am writing fanfics so it's good for you bad for me. Look Ronald, it didn't take a year! I finish two chapters! YAY. Hooohah! But I'm doing this because I'm bored, skate board needs new trucks, and nothing to do cause orbit didn't let me rent any hentai video.  
  
November 6, 2001 


	4. Chapter 4

The Life I've left behind…  
  
By: Sick Minded a.k.a. Seraphim Doan  
  
Disclaimer: Life's a bitch and then you die. Okay, I might be bias and I'm sorry if there is any in here. Just ignore the bias okay? After reading some of my old fanfics I notice there were many bias comments I wrote. Sorry. Anyway read if you want, leave if you care to, and don't sue if you wanted to.  
  
Chapter 4: Untitled Document of?  
  
A woman was currently sitting on top of a rocky hill as the ocean water pound against the rock she contempt. The woman was clearly sexy under the full moon light but her facial shows that she was sad.  
  
"Sigh…"  
  
The woman seem to reminisce or contemplation on something. She seems to find some solace the ocean view. She could see it now. The person she loved died it seem like only yesterday when he died since she had the whole images… story of this engrave in her deepest mind. Her father was like an asshole never did love her. She never liked anyone or trusted anyone until he come a long. Of course she did trust her sisters.  
  
But there's was still a part of her self that she never did let anyone see. Only he knows. Too bad he was gone now. After a while of thinking a strand of hair of her slip down from her ear toward her face momentarily disrupting her contemplation. Not that it bother her since it was her hair. Just disrupted her feeling of sorrow and woe-be-gone reminisce.  
  
Every since that incident she had pretty much been drinking again and again. She regrets the fact that she never got a happy ending with her knight and shinning armor. Or that she could do it over she could prevent it. But with every time she thought about the situation she can't think of a way of preventing it. That was frustrating! Although she wouldn't change a bit when she and him first met.  
  
(It's better to be loved then not to.)  
  
That saying…it seems so true but yet it is sad if you think about it. Yes it is better to be loved then not to but the hurting of the one you loved died. It's hard but she would rather to be loved and endured the pain that comes with it then to not have been loved and not to have the pain. People have to see different angle of the saying or of anything at all to see all truths. Beside… (There are as many truths as there are as many people)  
  
(Pain is the best teacher you can have.)  
  
Life is always hard. The lessons in life are hard too. The fact is people learn better the hard way then the easy way. And almost all of the time the hard way includes pains either in physical or in mental. Well she did learn a lesson… a hard one in life. She has learned in experience different people learn lessons in life in differently. Some learn them too soon when they were young. Kids in the streets learn life lessons too early. While rich people that barely lift a finger would never survive one day in the street with only 10 dollars in their pocket.  
  
The woman reminisce  
  
(Laugh is to accept reality)  
  
A boy trip and fall down while running and then laugh. The woman [same woman that I was talking about] who watched the whole thing asked why he laughed. The boy said in a cheery tone of voice I accepted reality and that the fact is reality has many obstacles in your way either you accept it or hold it inside all bottle up. I choose to accept it.  
  
Why hadn't she accepted the reality that her lover had died? Why not? After all these years…  
  
"Why…"  
  
  
  
[INCOMPLETE]  
  
(To see through an eye of another person is to see through a new world and a new prospective.)  
  
February 6, 2000 AD  
  
Dear Diary, god I felt really weird writing a dairy but I did this to save what left of my sanity and to go on. I guess I wanted to write about what had happen.  
  
My life was harsh and my father was worst. My mother had died long after she gave birth she died on the hospital bed her last words? I have no idea. My father? Weren't much of a help he's a drug addict, abusive, and a couch potato. His job was a truck driver but I don't know anymore since he doesn't seem to work because he's always at home when I get home.  
  
He's usually supposed to be out for weeks delivering stuffs over across city. The bills collectors were calling us I asked him but he ignored me and said the usually line…  
  
"Watever, I'll get em money when the comps call for me for em lil trips across the fucking city you hear?"  
  
He died lying on the couch-drinking bear. The doctors said that he didn't had a good diet and the fact is he was a couch potato he didn't get any exercise so his heart had to work harder until one day it lead to a heart attack after that incident I tried suicide a few time but then I found a new family.  
  
******************  
  
The woman stops writing on her diary and started to reminisce…  
  
******************  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"Urd, I have a job for you."  
  
"Yes father?" I said to my father as I looked up. I was new to this job but this was the first assignment that my father gave to me. I was pretty much happy that my new father had trusted me although I had to go though a load of training before I had an officially license for this job.  
  
"Go down to Japan and do the following that is instructed in this document." Father said to me as I grab the document and bow. With that I left the room and went down to Japan. I've been here before it brings back memories of my old family.  
  
Although I didn't consider it a family but the place brings me some sorrow. Sigh…but I did decide to put things back together and put the past behind me. At least this was an easy task well at first I thought it was…  
  
I opened the document as I read the instructions. It seems that my first client was a man. After looking at the picture I hadn't notice that I was looking at it for a long time. The man was kindna cute.  
  
Walking toward the pathway that leads toward a house I felt weird. I mean he lived here? It's a bit dark and damp place in the woods. Only a single house in the whole huge woods miles away from civilization the closes was forty miles to the east. Wasn't the guy going to be lonely or something? Oh well men are always acting how macho they are and they like to live isolated or mysterious for some reason or the fact that they tend to love the outdoor for either sports or hunting.  
  
Before I even step foot into the front porch I found myself looking at the house. It was a well-decorated house to say at least. Well-kept exotic plants beautiful chimes that were hanged on the roof. The jingle that the chimes gave brings serenity.  
  
What I would have done to have a house like this when I was living in Tokyo. It was beautiful. I knock on the door a few times and waited. I was about to knock again since the pervious knocks were left unanswered when the door open it started to open as a slow pace. No one was there, so I poked my head inside.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Come in," a voice I heard, I obliged and walked toward the direction of the voice that I heard a while ago. I ended up in the kitchen with a guy seemingly cooking but his back was facing me so I hadn't had the chance to see if he was my client.  
  
"Ah, it's so good to have guest. Please have a seat in the living room while I prepared food for you."  
  
"Ah, no need to trouble you—"  
  
"I insist please you are after all a guest."  
  
I couldn't do anything as he turned toward me and shoo me out. I waited about five minute when a sweet aroma started to flow through the air. My stomach roar, god I haven't ate for 3 hours now.  
  
"Hungry, I see…" he said as I blushed. He was holding a tray with foods on it and laid it on the table, sliding it toward me. I ate as he begun to ask.  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm a goddess here to grant you a wish for which you have earned."  
  
He chuckles. God, he was cute I still didn't know why he chuckles until he made his remark.  
  
"A goddess? A minor one in fact, you should use means of transportation it would have been easier."  
  
"Humph!" I pouted; he laughed and said that I was cute I flustered at his remarked.  
  
"Why would kami-sama want to give a first class fallen Seraphim a wish?" He asked as he transforms into leather clothing that shows many parts of his well define body with three pairs of very huge wings on the back and a pair of little bat wings on top of his head that acted more like a second pair of ears  
  
I decided to run but my leg couldn't react on time as he pounced on me. He was fast I had to admit that, god I could feel his warm breath because of his face was close to mine. His smiled one of the first things that I remember was that devious smile of his it was in fact the thing that engrave in mind with ivory fangs that seemly show under the smile add a little affect to the smile.  
  
"Let me go." I shouted surprisingly it was out of embarrassment mostly not of fear.  
  
"I want my wish."  
  
"What?! It has to be a mistake from the god office."  
  
"Well I'll take this chance to make a wish."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"I want you to be with me."  
  
I couldn't do anything else as my goddess power took it as a wish and granted to him, my fore head lid up, white light were seen erecting out of my goddess symbol on my forehead.  
  
"So where should I begin?" He said while still on top of me, which was very embarrassing if a person should walk in this would looked like we were doing the missionary position.  
  
While he was on top of me thinking I was on the ground finally realizing what his wish was I felt my cheek was getting hot but then momentary my mind stopped and thought of his what it means. He could do anything, I was to stay with him and he could do ANYthing.  
  
"Quit think'n naughty thoughts you pervert."  
  
I was first confused the way he talks changed he slips in one of the words my father would use. I shudder at the thought of my father. No…he WAS my father not anymore I have a new one—  
  
"What's the matter? You seem to be in deep thought." He asked as he moved his face closer to see what wrong with me I guess.  
  
(To read what the narrator is writing about in a fan fiction is to read in a 3rd person point of view.) [Got too damn lazy trying to write first person]  
  
  
  
  
  
Several years had past…  
  
"Wahoo! That was fun. Hehehehehe," shouted the fallen seraphim.  
  
"Yeah! We save a princess from a planet and we got some money out of it," shouted Urd.  
  
"Yup, let go rest," said the angel as he flew toward a cave that he just saw down below the horizon of mountains. Following behind him was Urd on nimbus, his student that he had taught magic to.  
  
(Night time)  
  
Ranma and Urd was currently over a fire as they both held to two wooden sticks each. At each end was several fishes dangling for roasting over the fire.  
  
"Sigh…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm done. You are going to be free when we get back to earth."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've broken the contract you're free tomorrow when we go back to earth. Beside I did what I had wanted to do for a long time… to teach and to past my magic to a person so that it wouldn't be lost."  
  
"But I don't want to."  
  
"Eh? I am destined by destiny and fate to do things that would soon come. This is part of it; I cannot stop what is going to be written."  
  
"What are you talking about?! You're not making any sense."  
  
"Do you have any sister when you were assigned Urd?"  
  
"Yes, two of them," answered Urd.  
  
"Do me a favor; teach them what I've taught you."  
  
"Yes, but what this about the contract?!"  
  
"Shh…Hush now sleeps dear." With his hand over her forehead Urd had fallen a sleep.  
  
Author note: It's Urd! It's Urd! Okay?! The character was Urd all the time. So it's the untitled document of Urd!  
  
November 06, 2001 


End file.
